warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Knights Must Fall
Knights Must Fall is a 1949 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Friz Freleng, and starring Bugs Bunny. Plot When squire Bugs insults the knight, he is challenged to a duel by Sir Pantaslot of Drop Seat Manor. The jousting arena is marked like a football stadium, and has a modern announcer and a vendor hawking programs. The knight emerges from his fancy tent on a warhorse, but Bugs rides out of his patched up US Army tent on a burro. After being knocked across the field twice, Bugs chalks his lance like a pool cue and calls the 8 ball in the side pocket. However when he hits the knight's shield, his lance is splintered. After a brief halftime show, Sir Pantsalot and Bugs commence to beat each other with clubs. Then Bugs pulls out a rivet gun and tickles the knight with it. The knight swings a flail, but Bugs puts a spring under it and it bounces back and strikes the knight on the head. The knight chops at Bugs's armor with an axe, but Bugs isn't inside it. Bugs pops up inside the knight's armor and gives him a big kiss. The knight swings at him, but Bugs ducks and he hits himself in the head. Bugs jabs the knight's butt with a pin, then jumps out of the armor and dives into a manhole. The knight dives after him, but crashes into the manhole cover which Bugs pulled over the hole. Bugs then tries to leave, but his exit is blocked by Sir Pantsalot and several other knights. Bugs calls to the referee for a timeout, then heads to the blacksmith shop to create his own super armor from a wood stove and a gun turret, and they prepare to attack each other. After a horrendous sounding crash, Bugs sets up shop as The Smiling Rabbit, dealer in Used Armor. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Availability UK * The Looney Tunes Video Show - Volume 8 * Special Bumper Collection (Vol. 1) US *Laserdisc - Bugs Bunny: Hare Beyond Compare: 14 More Bugs Bunny Classics Trivia Notes *A print of this cartoon with the original opening and closing rings, and the "Bugs Bunny In" title was found online. But has not been remastered on DVD and Blu Ray yet. Censorships *ABC's The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show edited out the scene of Bugs stepping on a lever, lifting the top of the Black Knight's helmet, then hitting the Black Knight on the head with a hammer, producing a big lump. Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Animated shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Shorts Category:1949 shorts Category:1949 films Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:1949 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animation by Manuel Perez Category:Cartoons animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animated by Ken Champin Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animation by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Cartoons animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling